Gohan's Story
by Ooferboiz
Summary: This is a story if Goku and Chi-Chi got a divorce before the legendary Gohan was born, and if Chi-Chi was an abusive mother.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 1: Gohan's abuse

(Also, Gohan is only 4 in this so you know his age.)

Gohan woke up the next morning not feeling so well from last night's beating. He went into the kitchen to see Chi-Chi drinking alcohol with 3 bottles already finished. "C-Can I play outside?" Gohan asked scared. "NO! YOU GOT ANOTHER MATH BOOK OF STUDYING TO DO. In fact, I am gonna give it to you to finish it TODAY! And if it's not done by today…. Well….. You know what happens." Chi-Chi said as Chi-Chi picked up the bloody knife and showed it to Gohan. "Y-Yes M-Mommy…." Gohan ran back into his room with the math book and quickly began to work on it. Chi-Chi said "Alright, Gohan. Get to work on that. I am going to the city, and I won't be back for….. 4 hours? Yeah 4 hours. So.. GET TO WORK!" She slammed the door shut as she walked away from the house. |:|Four Hours Later|:| Gohan was only half way finished as he fell asleep by mistake. Chi-Chi came in the house while Gohan was asleep. She saw Gohan making her grab the knife. "Stupid kid! I guess it's time for his punishment! Hehehe…" Chi-Chi grabbed Gohan from the tail and pulled it hard making Gohan wake up screaming. "AAAAAAAGH!" Gohan screamed. "THIS IS FOR NOT FINISHING YOUR MATH BOOK!" She said as she would stab Gohan with the knife. "AND THIS IS FOR ALWAYS NOT DOING WHAT MOMMY SAID FOR YOU TO DO!" Chi-Chi said as she stabbed him again in the stomach. Then, Chi-Chi ripped off his clothes and began cutting him all over his body. "P-please…..! AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gohan screamed in pain. Chi-Chi would say horribly "You are just like your father. A stupid idiot who doesn't do their jobs, only acts like a monkey! I'm happy I got a divorce with your father before you were born, but… I can't leave you. I would go to jail!" She began to cut harder making most of his skin almost torn off. Chi-Chi got bored and wanted to use the whip. So she did so, making Gohan scream in pain. |:|1 Hour Later Of Beatings|:| Chi chi got bored as she threw the crying Gohan on the bed. "You're lucky I don't feel like beating you anymore." She said with an evil tone. Chi chi left his room locking all the doors and windows so he couldn't escape. Gohan said crying "W-Why is she.. S-So mean?" Gohan then fell asleep in his bed.

Chapter 2: The Emergency Room.

|:|The Next Day|:| Gohan woke up with an extremely sore body from yesterday's beatings. Chi-Chi was eating delicious food when Gohan entered the kitchen. "C-Can I h-have food?" Gohan asked as he was shaking a ton from pain and fear. "NO! YOU DON'T GET ANY FOOD UNLESS YOU FINISH THAT MATH BOOK COMPLETELY CORRECT!"

"B-but… I-It's too hard f-for me…." Gohan said with a sad face. "DO I CARE!? NO. JUST DO IT! ITS NOT THAT HARD UNLESS YOUR STUPID LIKE YOUR DAD!" Gohan sensed something nearby. He didn't know what he was sensing, but he knew it was someone he trusted. "M-Mom, S-Someones at the d-door…" Gohan said. "Oh? Well.. Maybe you aren't TOO stupid since you knew someone was at the door…. STAY HERE WHILE I ANSWER!" she yelled. When Chi-Chi opened the door it was Goku. "G-GOKU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She yelled at him. "I just wanted to come in and talk with my ex wife. Also, I wanted to tell you that me and Bulma are getting married!" Goku said happily. "WELL I DON'T CARE. NOW GET OUT!" Chi-Chi said mad. "What's wrong with you, Chi-Chi? It's like you're hiding something." Goku said. "WELL I AM NOT! SO GO!" Chi-Chi said yelling again. "I don't believe you, Chi-Chi." after Goku said this, he went passed Chi-Chi into the house and saw a boy on the floor in pain crying. "OH NO!" Goku would grab the boy and call 911 asking for an ems immediately. Goku then rocked him trying to sooth him. Chi-Chi yanked Gohan out of Goku's arms making Goku to get mad. "Chi-Chi, let the boy go…. NOW!" Goku snatched the boy back after saying that. "GOKU, HE'S NOT YOUR SON ANYMORE! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" She would yell. "M-My son…!?" Goku asked confused. "YEAH! THATS YOUR SON! AND HIS NAME IS GOHAN. LIKE YOU WOULD CARE!" Chi-Chi yelled. "In a matter of a fact, I do care." He said as he flew out of the house waiting for the ems. |:|15 Minutes Later|:| The ems arrived and put Gohan in the emergency part of the vehicle putting tubes and stuff all over his body. |:|Arriving at the hospital.|:| Gohan began to cough blood so the doctors had to stop him somehow. "W-Where am I…!?" Gohan said as he was rushed into the emergency room. |:|After all the surgeries and stuff|:| Gohan was in the recovery room as he woke up, he saw a lady. But it wasn't his mom. She had blue hair, she was smiling, and she was holding my hand. Gohan began hearing stuff again and got his sight back better. "W-Who are you?" He asked. "Me? Well I am Bulma!" He then looked to his left and saw a man with spiky black hair. "A-And who are you?" Gohan asked confused. "Well I am Goku! I am your daddy!" Goku said with a smile. "W-Wheres my mom?" He said in a scared voice. Goku thought to himself saying (Should I tell Gohan that she was arrested and may be going for the death sentence….? Hm….) "She's gone right now, But you got us." Goku would then stroke his hair calming him. Gohan began to cry from the pain of the wounds, but Gohan didn't really like to cry so he hid his tears. Goku then said "Gohan, it's alright to cry, buddy. You can cry if you need to." After that, Gohan began crying hard. |:|1 day later|:| That night, the door creaked open as the figure grabbed Gohan's tail in bed and pulled it making him wake up in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Bulma was staying with Gohan when she woke up too. It was Chi-Chi. She was bloody with bruises all over her as she grabbed Gohan ripping the tubes off of him. "HEY STOP CHI-CHI!" Bulma yelled. Chi-Chi pulled a gun out and pointed it near Bulma saying that if she called for Goku, she would shoot. Bulma then secretly pressed a button telling Goku to come here immediately. Chi-Chi then ripped Gohan's clothes off of him and ran out of the hospital. But just before she could never be found again, Goku found her and stopped her. He then shot a blast killing her. "I-I'm so sorry, Chi-Chi… I didn't want to do that but you left me no choice for Gohan's sake." He brought Gohan back but decided to bring him home. He filled out the papers and Goku, Bulma, and Gohan went home.

Chapter 3: Gohan's New Home.

Gohan was on the couch playing with toys. After Gohan got up, Bulma went to sit where he sat, but it was wet. "Ew! Why is it wet!?" Bulma smelled it and it was pee. "Gohan!?" she yelled for him. "Y-Yeah?" he asked if nothing was wrong. "Did you pee on the couch?" she asked. "Yeah, don't you always do that?" She face palmed as she got Gohan new clothes and showed him the bathroom. "This is where you pee, Gohan." She said smiling. "Ohhh! Okay!" He pulled his pants down and he peed. He peed all over the bathroom floor. "N-NO NOT THERE! THE TOILET!" She yelled. "Oh…. S-Sorry Mrs. Bulma…" he said sadly. "It's okay, Gohan!" She cleaned the pee and began to cook dinner. Gohan looked very skinny and pale. "Are you hungry, Gohan?" She asked. "Y-Yes Ma'am…" he said happily hopefully meaning he gets food. Bulma cooked a big dinner and gave a lot to Gohan and the rest to Goku while she ate a few noodles. "How is it everyone?" Gohan nodded happily while Goku yelled "YOUR FOOD IS THE BEST! WOOHOO!" |:|A few weeks later|:| Gohan's skin was mostly back while he got his weight back. "Gohan? Is something wrong?" Bulma asked. Gohan then ran to her hugging her crying. "Thank you for everything… Y-You made my life so much better! T-Thank you for the delicious food and all that stuff… Now I can enjoy life without getting whipped or cut…"

Bam, that's it! Hope you liked this chapter. Cya Y'all!


	2. Gohan's Story Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Hoi guys! I decided to continue this because I had the most fun in a LONG time writing the 1st chapter, so here I am!

Chapter 1: Gohan's Darkest Hour

|:|1 week after Gohan talked to Bulma|:| Gohan was brushing his teeth when Goku screamed for help. Gohan went in and saw Goku holding Bulma on the floor doing some weird chest compressions. "Daddy, what's going on?" Gohan asked not knowing what was happening. "GOHAN I NEED YOU TO DO A FAVOR… GRAB THE TELEPHONE AND PUSH THE NUMBERS 911 AND GIVE THE PHONE TO ME. NOW!" Goku continued doing chest compressions. "O-Ok!" Gohan barely could say. Gohan did so as he put in the numbers 9-1-1 and gave the phone to Goku. "D-Daddy, what's going on? I'm scared!" Gohan said. "Listen Gohan, no time for questions! I need you to unlock the doors so the ems can come. NOW!" Goku yelled. Gohan unlocked all the doors and after he did so, 3 men came running in as they put Bulma onto the stretcher and moved her out. Goku came to Gohan hugging him. "C-Can w-we go on the ems too?" Gohan asked. "Sure buddy, we can." Goku said in a sad voice. |:|Arriving at the hospital|:| The man said to Goku "We are here, We are going to go try to stabilize her in the ER." They pulled the stretcher out and went to the hospital. It was a dark and cold night so when Gohan went outside, he hugged up against his dad hoping no wild animals would jump out at them.

|:|Going inside|:| It was a beautiful hospital and Gohan wanted to explore a little bit, but Goku dragged Gohan into Bulma's room. "B-But I wanna go exploring daddy!" Gohan said in a sad tone. "Not right now, Gohan! We need to see what happened to Bulma!" Goku said as he was pulling Gohan into the room.

Chapter 2: The Heart Attack

The doctors were explaining to Gohan and Goku that Bulma got a heart attack. Gohan had no idea what that meant, and even Goku was a little confused. "W-What's a heart attack?" Gohan said in a cute sad voice. "Aww, well a heart attack is something where your heart doesn't like to work right and it will stop. So we are helping her heart work" The doctor told Gohan it in a baby voice so he could understand a little better. The doctor had some nurses play toys and games with Gohan to keep him distracted while Goku was holding Bulma's hands telling her stories about funny times even though she probably couldn't hear him. Bulma's pulse and other stuff began to get higher so they took her off the meds making her sleep.

Chapter 3: She's back

Bulma woke up making Goku burst into tears. She hugged him and said she could hear him making Goku smile. "W-What's going on-" Gohan said as he froze. "B-Bulma!" Gohan said as he jumped up and hugged her. "I-I THOUGHT I-I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Gohan said as he began to cry. |:|1 week later|:| Bulma was resting on the couch since the doctors didn't want her to get up for 3 weeks. Gohan got up next to her and helped her with stuff. Then, Gohan said something making Bulma tear up. "I-I love you…. 'M-Mommy'... Zzzzz" He fell asleep after saying that.


End file.
